


Suffocate Me With Lace

by strangr_kid



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Newham, grizz in a dress, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangr_kid/pseuds/strangr_kid
Summary: Grizz loses a bet, his punishment is to try on a dress. He likes it a lot more than he thought he would.





	Suffocate Me With Lace

“I think these two might fit,” Luke yelled over the rack. Clark, Jason, and Grizz walked over with Grizz trailing at the back. 

“Do we want to go for sexy or cute?” Luke asked.

“No offense, but I’d rather die than see Grizz in anything you would consider sexy,” Luke paused.

“Yeah, I don’t either. Grizz, turn around,” Grizz rolled his eyes but complied, “How does this look?”

“Dude, that’s perfect,” Jason said with a laugh.

“Grizz, go find a changing room,” Clark called. Grizz flinched slightly, Clark was only a few feet away but he’d yelled anyway.

“No, I am not doing this in the store. There are other people here.”

“Pussy,” Clark shoved Grizz’s head and walked past.

“You wanna fucking do it?”

“You’re the one who lost the bet,” Grizz huffed.

“Wearing it in public was not part of the deal. Get whatever dress you want but I’m doing this at someone’s house. Not mine, my parents are home.”

“What’s the issue with your parents being home?”

“I just don’t want my parents seeing me in a dress, is that a crime?”

“Okay, dude, take a deep breath or something, we’ll go to my house,” Luke said, awkwardly shoving the dress behind him so Grizz wouldn’t see as he pushed Grizz’s shoulder to get him moving, “We’ll buy the dress, let’s just go.”

-

Grizz stood in Luke’s bathroom and stared at the dress hanging on the shower door. It was pale pink and looked lacy and it terrified Grizz. He took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair, and pulled the thin straps off the hanger. It took him nearly five minutes to completely put on the dress. It fit a little too snug around his waist and was way shorter than it was probably supposed to be. He was grateful there weren’t any sleeves because he was sure his shoulders would have broken them. He breathed in again and looked in the mirror. He was startled. It looked right.

He hadn’t felt like he looked this right in a long time. 

He ran his hands over the flowery lace patterns, daring to sway a little to make the dress swish. He smiled at himself in the mirror, swept up in the way it made him feel. He felt more open, more malleable. Softer, he thought to himself, he felt softer. He felt like he didn’t have to be big and aggressive and manly (as if he really exemplified any of those things). He took a second to pull his hair into a half ponytail then went back to staring, the shock of his reflection yet to wear off. 

“What’s taking so fucking long? You break it or something?” Clark’s voice shocked Grizz like a lightning bolt. He’s forgotten that this wasn’t his situation. It was a bet. A punishment meant to humiliate him, but he wasn’t embarrassed by how he looked. Grizz felt like he was walking on air. But then, having been dragged back to the ground by Clark’s booming voice, Grizz was scared. How could he fake being embarrassed? How could he walk out there without letting the others into his mind more than he wanted to?

“No, just didn’t really know what I was doing. Also, this is definitely not my size,” Grizz took another moment to pull at the waist of the dress and shift the hem a little farther down.

“Maybe you should lose a few pounds.” Jason cackled, Grizz rolled his eyes. 

“I'm coming out.”

As soon as he opened the bathroom door catcalls and wolf whistles erupted from his friends. 

“I think you should wear it to prom,” Laughed Luke. 

“Come on, princess, give us a twirl,” Clark poked at Grizz’s shoulder. So pulling off sheepish and mildly humiliated wasn’t going to be as hard as he thought. The boys and their… interesting reactions made it very easy for Grizz to blush, and he thought that would be enough to make them think he hated the dress. He complied with Clark’s request and wobbled in a circle, letting the guys ogle him for another moment before crossing his arms protectively over his chest. 

“No, dude, seriously, you should wear that to prom. Get whatever girl you go with to wear a suit and you wear that. It’d be hilarious,” Grizz would’ve sputtered if he’d tried to talk, but he just stayed silent. It hit him in that moment that he was supposed to take a girl to prom and flirt with her, and dance with her, and maybe even kiss her. He knew his friends were kidding, but thinking about wearing a dress to prom was simultaneously the most exciting and terrifying thing to him. He felt his hands start to shake so he pressed them against his thighs over the dress. 

“No,” He said, his voice shaking only slightly less than his hands, his eyes dark as he glared at his friends.

“Calm down, man, it was a joke,” Clark put his hand on Grizz’s bare shoulder. Grizz took a deep breath.

“Sorry, I’m just… uncomfortable,” He wasn’t lying, he was uncomfortable, just not with the dress. He was uncomfortable with how vulnerable and open he felt standing there in it in front of his friends. How much he liked it was buried to deep in himself to let them see. He’d just barely let himself see it. 

“You’re fine, I think this punishment is enough. You can take it off. I don’t think we’ll be returning it though,” Jason said with a laugh, Grizz tried to hide his blush. He’d been to swept up in the magic of the dress to notice how much he’d stretched it. Luke pushed him back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Grizz took another minute to admire how the pale pink fabric fell on his legs before pulling it off. He folded it into a messy square and tucked it into his bag carefully, then walked back out of the bathroom.

“Where’s the dress?” Luke asked.

“I put it in my bag, I can figure out what to do with it later,” Grizz hoped him wanting to keep it didn’t sound weird.

“Okay, whatever, just don’t leave it in my bathroom. Don’t want my parents thinking I’m cheating on Helena. Or into cross-dressing. I don’t know which would be worse honestly,” Clark and Jason laughed while Grizz tried to suppress a flinch. His head started spinning. He was a joke, this whole thing was a joke, he shouldn’t like that dress. He caught himself before he could start spiraling. College, he thought. In college this will be fine, he’ll be able to figure out why he likes this and what it means, but right now he just has to push it back for a little longer. 

So he did. But the dress was always sat in a shoebox in the back of his closet. A reminder of what will be. Or, what would’ve been. Once they ended up in that parallel universe, it felt like the dress had climbed out of his closet and was suffocating him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent. I'm gonna write smthn about him telling Sam later, so I'll update the tags when I post that.


End file.
